Healing Vision
by Feardancer
Summary: Alice has to have surgery, and Zero is assigned to operate on her. Will this surgeon do everything in his power to save this pop singer?
1. The Pain

(Hey, guys! I know I haven't written any DDR fanfics in a while, so I thought of this one just now. And, Papersak will probably get me for this fanfic 'cause I know how much she loves Zero/Alice. And, heck... Zero has to do something that doesn't involve dancing once in a while. XD

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this fanfic~)

* * *

After a long night of performances, Alice finally had her a good night's sleep. The next day, she would wake up high in spirits, share her good mood with everybody. Or so she thought...

The next morning, Alice had some trouble sitting up. Her whole body had a few minor throbs of pain. She knew she had some work to do, so she took some pain pills, got dressed, and left the TV Tower. On the way to the Film Studio, her pain lit up enough that she can work on her new music video with Yuni.

Alice and Yuni changed into their outfits required for the music video. Alice had some trouble with her dress since the pain came back a little bit. When both girls exited out of their dressing rooms, Yuni noticed how Alice held her hand over her chest.

"Alice, you okay? You look like you're hurting."

"I-it's nothing. I guess some stress is washing over me, so don't worry about it."

"Okay, then."

Yuni and Alice stepped into the set for the video and began singing. Both girls were getting the vocals right on key. Some people and actors stopped and watched the performing singers. Disco was greatly pleased that everything was going great. When Alice's next solo came up, she cringed as the pain began to build up. After five seconds of waiting for her to sing, the music stopped.

"Alice?" Yuni asked. "You okay?"

Disco ran to the dancer. "What's wrong, girl?"

"Nothing, I..." She was terrible at keeping secrets, but she had to get through the day. "I'm just... not feeling well."

"Okay," Disco called to everyone. "Until Alice feels better, the music video's on hold."

Yuni ran to Akira. "I'm kinda worried about Alice. It looks like she's hurting bad."

"I wouldn't doubt it. She had a long night lastnight with her concert."

"Hope she feels better by tonight..."

Alice returned to her room at the TV Tower. Some of the pain made her walk slowly to her bed. She decided to take a nap, hoping that more sleep would make her feel better.


	2. The Cries

Alice woke up to the pain again. Wondering how long she slept, she looked at her cat clock. The moon was already on the rise. Panicked, she jumped off her bed, took pain pills, and took a bus to the Extreme Arcade. Rage and Emi were playing DDR X while Yuni and Akira talked at the Snack Bar.

"Alice," a deep voice called. "There you are." A man with silver hair and dark eyes approached her. His coat had white and pink faux fur. His black jeans were tucked in his combat boots, giving him a punk-rock look.

"Hi, Zero." she greeted politely, but cringed at the slight pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"You... look like you're in pain." There was concern in his expression. "Are you sick or something?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

When Rage and Emi stepped away from the machine, Alice and Yuni hopped on the stage and chose _Ghetto Blast Deluxe_. Yuni was not missing a single arrow. Alice on the other hand, missed a handful of steps and nearly fell while holding down a freeze arrow. Her whole body was throbbing inside and out.

"Alice, are you okay?" Emi asked, horrified. "You look like you're hurting."

"I am!" she cried out, getting half of the arcade's attention. "Make it stop!"

The group of dancers took her outside to prevent a commotion. Zero pulled out his emergency medical bag from his fancy car. Emi and Yuni held onto Alice.

"Okay, can you look into the light?" Zero asked calmly. When he pointed the tiny light in Alice's sapphire eyes, she screamed as the light hit her.

"That hurts!" she cried. "I wanna go to the Emergency Room! I've been in pain all day!"

"Okay," Yuni said. "Akira and I will-"

"No, I'll take her!" Zero spoke up. His voice returned to it's normal, calm tone. "I can check her out at the hospital with my team. I'll call you all later to let you know what I've found out."

Yuni hesitated, not sure on letting a stranger she barely knows take Alice. When it came to her friends, she gets worried. All that she and the others know that Zero is a surgeon.

"Well, okay." Yuni finally said. She handed Zero a piece of paper. "Here's my cell phone number. Call me if you know anything."

He nodded. "I will."

Rage helped Alice into the shiny, silver mustang. When Alice started to cry, Zero sped off towards the hospital. The first thing when they got there, two female nurses took Alice down to a few labs to run blood tests, a cat scan, and anitbiotics to simmer the pain.

The results came back thirty minutes later, and they were not looking too good. Zero and Disco were sitting in a suite with Alice. She was dressed in a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV machine. A nurse called for Zero. He and the nurse walked to the X-Ray Room.

"We have the results back, and look right here." she said, pointing towards her hip. "Her appendix is about to blow up. She needs an emergency operation."

Zero nodded. "I'll go talk to Disco right away and see what he thinks." He walked back into the suite and explained Disco the situation. They looked back at Alice. Her eyes read fear from Zero's point of view.

"I don't know," Alice said. "I'm really scared! I can't do this!"

"Alice, kiddo, you need this." Disco said to her, trying to calm her down. "Zero's one of the best around here. Him and his team will take care of you."

"No!"

Zero came to her and held her hand. "Don't be afraid, Alice. It'll be okay."

She looked into his eyes. While they were filled with darkness when he was around her and her friends, his eyes read comfort and promise. She was still afraid, but she knew Zero well enough that she could trust him.

"Okay..." she finally said. "Let's do it."

He suddenly smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back in a few minutes."

Zero's team of surgeons were making preperations for the operation room while his nurses prescribed Alice some anesthesia. She began to lose consiousness as the medicine made her fall asleep. Finally, Zero and his team were ready to operate.


	3. The Aftermath

Yuni was sitting in her room, staring at her cell phone. It had been an hour since she had heard from the hospital. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed. Her phone vibrated in her hand. It was a text from Emi.

_"Alice is in surgery right now. They hafta take out her appendix. Zero and his team are operating on her."_

Yuni held the phone close to her hand. _"Don't let us down, Zero."_

Back at the hospital, Zero and the team were delicately working on Alice. Her heart rate increased some, but went back to normal for a short time. For the final performance, Zero and his assisstant spotted the appendix and did everything in their skills to remove it from Alice's body. This girl meant to Zero a lot. He had to be extra careful removing the organ from her.

Disco was waiting in the suite that Alice was in. His mind was on Alice and how the surgery was going. Mostly, he thought about the way Zero was looking at the girl. She was seventeen and he was twenty-three.

_"There's no way he could fall for a young girl like her. She's still in school for crying outloud." _he thought. _"But, then again,, could Alice have a crush on him? Sigh... what kind of love are young people experiencing nowadays?"_

Finally, Zero walked in. "Disco..."

The older man looked to the surgeon. "Well, how's she doin'?"

"She's going to be fine, now. The surgery went well, but she's going to need four to five days to recover."

Disco patted his shoulder. "Good job, man. We really owe you a lot... by a lot, I mean-"

"Don't worry about how much the surgery costed. Since I knew her, the hospital will only let you pay half of the price."

Disco grinned. "That sounds cool, thanks."

Zero went outside the parking lot to call Yuni and tell her that Alice was alright. After a few rings, the young girl answered her phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Zero. Alice is fine, now. The surgery went well and she'll be okay in about five days."

Yuni felt better after hearing that. "That's great! You truly are the best, Zero. Can you be my personal surgeon instead?"

He ignored that comment. "I only do what I can. I just thought I'd let you know about Alice."

"Yeah. Well, thanks for letting me know."

He looked to the sky after hanging up on Yuni. The stars appeared one by one. Zero felt blessed with his natural talent of healing people, especially since he healed Alice from her pain. His dream in real life was to heal all of the people he could heal.


	4. The Dancing

A week later, Alice was back at the arcade playing DDR with all of her friends. In fact, she couldn't help but laugh at Rage and Yuni fighting over the arcade machine. Poor Emi felt like a shadow in the argument.

"Let go of me, Rage!" Yuni yelled. "I already called dibs!"

"I don't think so, Blondie!"

At the corner of Alice's eye, she noticed Zero walking towards her. She gave him a warm smile. "Hi, Zero."

"Hello, Alice. Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes. Much better, thanks to you and your team."

"It's... what I do. I like to heal people, giving them another chance at life."

"You do it really well, Zero. You're really amazing at what you do."

Zero really softened. "That's... probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Alice smiled. "You deserved to be told that. After all, you saved my life." While no one was looking, she planted a kiss on Zero's cheek.

When she looked back at the DDR arcade machine, Zero placed his fingers over where Alice kissed him. Her grattitude really warmed his heart some. He secretly smiled after feeling warm inside. After Emi and Yuni were done playing, it was Zero and Alice's turn. Surprisingly, she chose Zero's favorite song: _Healing Vision_.


End file.
